Agony Aunt
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Pregnant, alone and scared, Mia turns to her Aunt Morgan for support.


Another one shot connected to my fic, May's Justice. This one takes place between Turnabout Memories and Turnabout Beginnings sometime after Diego gets poisoned.

* * *

 **Agony Aunt**

The Fey clan were the most the powerful family in Kurain. Morgan was the one that was meant to be the head of the clan, but her younger sister overthrew her years ago. Her husband abandoned her and took her daughters away from her too. Then after the DL6 Incident, her sister disappeared.

Morgan despised every single member of the Fey clan, except for one: Pearl, her youngest daughter. Morgan expected great things from her little Pearl. She could sense great spiritual power from her. More spiritual power than any of her relatives combined.

"My dear sweet Pearl," Morgan cooed as she held the baby in her arms. "I look forward to seeing you grow up to become the head of our clan." She kissed Pearl on the cheek. "We're just humble members of the branch family, but that will change."

"Aargh!" Pearl began to cry. Morgan cradled Pearl even more and hugged her tightly.

"Shh," Morgan whispered. "No need to cry my little Pearl."

Misty had two daughters, Mia and Maya. Morgan had looked after both of them while they were gone ans raised them like her own. But beneath her maternal demure laid a cold and calculating woman.

"I won't let those wretched brats run this clan when you're the true heir." Morgan was determined to make her young daughter the new head of the Fey clan. She was motivated by the desire to control the village. The village that humiliated her in the past. She raised her nieces like a pig to a slaughter.

Her worst fears were realized, and yet she remained calm. Mia Fey was pregnant and there were rumours circulating about Misty Fey's return. Of course her sister would want to come back to see her first grandchild.

Mia had just lost her partner, she was at her lowest point in her life. She had trusted Morgan and told her everything. Morgan knew if Misty was aware of what Mia was going though, that she could turn up at any time. Morgan smiled as she glared at the photo of her sister: the current master of Kurain.

"I have thought of a master plan," Morgan cackled. "If I get rid of your grandchild, you'll never want to come."

She grabbed a notebook from her bedside table and walked over to the nearest telephone booth. Her village was still behind in the modern world of technology. They only had one telephone in the entire village. Once she reached the telephone booth, she picked up the phone and dialled a number from the third page.

The number belonged to her friend, Caroline. She was a bridesmaid to Morgan's wedding and became moral support for her during her divorce and separation of her daughters: Dahlia and Iris. Morgan hated Caroline's husband: Norman Maple. She thought Norman was common as muck, but she held her tongue in case Caroline ever became useful for Morgan's plans to control Kurain.

Caroline and Norman had been looking forward to the birth of their first child, only for it to be stillborn. Morgan had gracefully agreed to be the child's godmother. The child had been buried yesterday. It was a tragedy. With Norman and Caroline in a dark place, Morgan knew that they would be very easy to manipulate.

"Hello!" It was a man's voice through the telephone. A shaken and strained voice.

"Good morning, Sir," Morgan said sincerely. Calling Norman sir, made Morgan want to vomit, but she gulped. "It's Morgan, Caroline's friend."

"Oh, hi there," Norman stumbled. "Caroline and I could really use a friend right now."

"Of course," Morgan hissed. "That's why I'm here. I was so shocked and devastated to hear about the loss of your daughter. You both have my deepest sympathy."

"Thank you," Norman said. Morgan could hear him bursting into tears.

"May I speak to Caroline?" Morgan requested.

"She's not really in the mood for talking right now."

"Oh! I understand. It's just I have a solution."

"A solution?" Norman roared. "Nothing will ever bring our baby girl back. We have to accept that. I know you're spirit mediums, but you can't bring our little girl back from the dead."

"Please!" Morgan snapped. "Let me explain."

"Go ahead..."

"My niece, Mia is pregnant," Morgan explained to Norman with limited patience. She sound of Norman sobbing through the phone disgusted her. "She's a lawyer and she's single now. She was considering getting an abortion." Morgan did not know if Mia actually considered an abortion or not. However, Norman and Caroline would believe anything that Morgan would throw at them.

"What's this got to do with..."

"I persuaded her not to have an abortion," Morgan confirmed. "She plans to give it away. And I propose that she gives her child to you."

"I can't just replace our little girl," Norman moaned. "What if Mia wants to keep the child?"

"She doesn't," Morgan responded. "She wants to go out in the world and be free. Besides, she the child would be safer with you. Oh please have a think about it. Write back to me when you've made your decision."

"I promise that I will talk to Caroline about this," Norman vowed. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Morgan."

"Goodbye," Morgan sighed with relief. As she placed the phone down. She grinned, she knew that Caroline would not say no to her.

Three days later, Morgan received an envelope by the postman and she opened the letter with great anticipation: it was great news.

Dear Morgan,

Thank you for your kind support. Losing May was soul-destroying for us. Norman and I had a deep conversation about your offer. We've decided to accept it on the condition that your niece is okay with it.

Your Friend,

Caroline

* * *

Mia believed that her life was over before it had even began. She threw herself onto the bed and rammed her head in her pillow. The first man that she had ever truly loved was in an intense coma caused by poison. He would be fortunate if he ever woke up again. On top of that, she was still unable to recover from the terrible result from her first trial: her defendant's suicide. She didn't even know how she was still alive.

Rolling over to her back, she wiped the hot tears down her face. Her true love once said to her: the only time a lawyer can cry was when it was all over. Mia believed it. She wanted to give up, but there was one thing that keeping her moving forward.

Even though Dahlia Hawthorne had damaged Mia's life in more ways than one, she knew that one day she was going to get her in the end. One way or another, Dahlia will have to pay for her crimes. Mia made a promise to herself that she would put faith in her clients and not let another criminal escape from her grasp again.

She held onto the bump on her stomach. She giggled as felt a quick kick inside. The doctors said that it was going to be a girl. Her daughter would be Mia's new source of power. She didn't know how she was going to manage as single mother and a full-time lawyer, but she was confident that would put her daughter in the right place.

"You're kicking hard tonight," Mia said to her bump. "I still need to think of a name for you. I can't keep calling you bump forever." Mia wanted a simple name that began with an M to keep up with her family tradition. Her mother was called Misty, her sister was Maya and she had an aunt called Morgan. She loved Maya to bits and her daughter was due to be born in May. Mia smiled. "Well May, I can't wait to see you."

May kicked back.

"Is that your way of saying you like the name?"

May kicked again.

"I take that as a yes."

In an ideal world, Mia and Diego sitting next to each other in a comfy coach. Diego would carry the little May in his arms and try to feed her some coffee. Maya would be playing with her little niece. And they would all watch endless episodes of Steal Samurai together. She knew that Diego couldn't stand it, but he would have tolerated it to keep Maya happy as it would have pleased Mia.

The chances of that miracle happening were getting slimmer by the minute. The fact that Diego never got to know he had a daughter on the way was heartbreaking for Mia. As much as she wanted to give up, she knew she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Diego, for Maya, for her mother, and for her unborn child.

Suddenly, her aunt Morgan swung the door open. She scurried over to Mia and hugged her tightly. Morgan whispered smoothly into Mia's ear, "Mystic Mia, my dear niece... I can only imagine the pain that you're going through right now."

Mia nodded. "That's an understatement, Aunt Morgan."

Morgan patted her back. "Don't you worry my dear, I have already made suitable arrangements for your child."

Mia gasped and widened her eyes. "You have?"

Morgan nodded. "My friend Caroline had a daughter called May. She was stillborn."

Mia dropped her head on Morgan's shoulders. "I was thinking of calling my girl, May. That's so sad."

"That's why I think Caroline should adopt your daughter."

"But Aunt Morgan..." Mia shouted. "I really want to keep her, I have to for Diego's sake. May is the last thing I have of her."

"May cannot stay here in Kurain," Morgan pleaded.

"Why?"

"For so many reasons," Morgan explained to her. "The elders would never accept a child out of wedlock. And members of the branch family will plot to kill her. Besides, you've got your job. You promised to seek the truth about your mother. Caroline will look after her. You have to trust me."

Mia shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," Morgan lowered her head. "But it's in the best interests of the Fey Clan."

"I'll never see her again will I?" Mia asked.

"But the child will be safe," Morgan pleaded. "I know I am head of the branch family, but I cannot control their demented thoughts. They will destroy the baby. They'll pit her against Mystic Maya. That's the last thing you want."

It was with a heavy heart that Mia had accepted Morgan's ideas. She was so close to creating that perfect family. So close but also so far away.


End file.
